toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodle
Doodles are pets that a toon can buy at a pet shop. They are kept at your estate and can learn tricks. These tricks, when done by the doodle, give laff points to nearby toons. Doodles that are purchased from pet shops in more advanced playgrounds, such as Donald's Dreamland, The Brrrgh or Minnie's Melodyland, are more likely to learn tricks faster than those bought in Toontown Central, Donald's Dock or Daisy Gardens. Those advanced playgrounds also have more "decorated" doodles along with being more expensive. The highest price seen is 4,998 jellybeans, however this is only found in Donald's Dreamland and The Brrrgh. The lowest-priced doodles are found in Toontown Central, where the highest price is 225 jellybeans. Unlike other playgrounds, doodles can be purchased from Toontown Central whether the user is a paid member or not. Each toon can have only one doodle. Tricks Every toon starts out with the phrase "Jump!" under "Pets" in the SpeedChat. If you say a command phrase, your doodle will either do the trick or a question mark will rise above their head. Each trick gives a different amount of laff points, depending on which one is used and how well trained the doodle is. When the doodle is fully trained, the information bars go to full and the amount of laff points it gives doubles. List of tricks and laff points (All give double laff points when mastered): *Jump (5-10 Laff) *Beg (6-12 Laff) *Play Dead (7-14 Laff) *Rollover (8-16 Laff) *Backflip (9-18 Laff) *Dance (10-20 Laff) *Speak (11-22 Laff) Trick phrases can be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog for 600 jellybeans. Training and caring for a Doodle To train a doodle all you must do is say the trick you want your doodle to do until they do it. Some doodles are more lazy or stubborn then some and are harder to train. Once a doodle does a trick, more often then not, they will be tired. To make your doodle not tired you must either feed or scratch the doodle a few times until the "sleepy" icon above their head goes away or is replaced by another more positive one. Doodles eat jellybeans and some become hungry more often then others. Some doodles do not have to be fed much at all but it is wise to feed your doodle often. When a doodle is feeling excited, hungry, sad, tired, angry, bored, loved or lonely, an icon will show up above the doodle's head. Doodle Feelings *'Excited: '''This means they are excited, for different reasons. One could be you just came to your estate and they're happy, and another could be another "unknown" doodle from a friend is there. It makes an orange/red "!" sign above their head. *'Affectionate:' This makes a heart appear above their head meaning they want more attention from you and/or just feel loved. *'Hungry: This means your doodle is hungry. They will also slouch down. This is easily aided by clicking on their name and feeding them a few jellybeans. *'''Lonely: When your doodle is lonely, it wants you. An icon with doodles huddled together appear above their head and they will slouch. Give it a scratch and a jellybean with a few tricks to entertain it and make it feel better. *'Angry: '''This can be caused by a few different things. One is you don't feed it, another is you shouted a mean emote or phrase at it. To fix it, say sorry and give it a scratch and some jellybeans. *'Confused: This only appears when you tell it a trick it doesn't quite know. A question mark appears above its head and they slouch. It goes away quickly. But even if they didn't do a trick, say "Nice Doodle.", because at least they tried. *'''Sleepy: '''This usually pops up when you have just made them do a trick. Give a warming phrase and a scratch and it usually goes away. ' *'Bored: 'You usually need to do something with your doodle if this pops up. Try doing tricks with it, feeding it, and scratching it along with talking to it. *'Sad: '''This emotion is quite rare, but it can happen at times. Your doodle will feel, sad, when it's sad. It acts like being angry but it's really not angry. Like with Angry, the doodle will be sad when you are being mean to them. Doodles in Cog battles Doodles can also be called to do tricks while fighting cogs. In the SOS menu, you can click your doodle's name and tell it to do a trick. Your doodle will come out of a teleport hole in front of you. If the doodle doesn't do a trick, it shows a "?" above its head, and then teleport back to your estate. If it does do a trick, every toon in that cog battle will get laff points, depending on what trick it did. April Toons Week From April 1 to April 7, doodles can talk for April Toons Week. When your doodle is excited, it may say the phrases "Happy April Toons' Week!", "Does it GET any better than this?", "Wow, it's you, it's you, it's you!" and "mmm, jellybeans, mmm!". When your doodle is angry, it may say the phrases "You always leave me behind!", or "You wonder why I never give you a Toon-up?!!!" or "You love your gags more than you love me!". When your doodle is sleepy, it may say the phrases "I gotta get to Dreamland!", "That swim in the pond really tired me out!" or "Being a Doodle is exhausting!". When your doodle is sad, it may say the phrases"I don't know WHY I'm sad, I just am!!!", "Don't go" x12 and "I'll be good, I promise!". When your doodle is affectionate, it may say the phrases, "Do you even KNOW how great you are?!?", "I'm SO lucky with you!!!", or "You're the best Toon ever!!!!!!" The Pet Shop Process #The pet shop randomly chooses what body, tail, ears and possibly nose your doodle model will use. #The pet shop then randomizes the doodle's stats. #The randomized doodle gets sent to the pet shop's doodle list. If someone buys it, the process starts over. #Someone buys a doodle and the randomized doodle style gets saved to that toon. #The doodle lands on the toon's estate, and is now rightfully owned by the toon that bought it. #If the owner returns the doodle to the pet shop, the doodle is lost forever, unless the first phase of the process generates a same style, which is a rare happening. History of Doodles Doodles were introduced to Toontown when Flippy lost his doodle, and then the doodle came back in thousands. During this period when Flippy lost his doodle, toons were asked to look around for the missing pet. Many people found that when you went to Minnie's Melodyland, Minnie was saying odd things: "Is that Flippy's Doodle over there?" "I think I just saw him!" And so forth. Many people went into the streets to investigate, and found a weird ditch along the side of the road in the street leading to Donald's Dreamland. The ditch is there to this day. Trivia *In August 2010, some doodles from Daisy Gardens escaped and went to Sellbot HQ. They started chewing the cables there. Thanks to the doodles, Operation: Storm Sellbot began. Because of the cables, the factory was running low on higher-level cogs, and the VP's attacks took less laff points. The doodles were recovered. The Daisy Gardens pet shop still has the broken wall from when they escaped. *A doodle gets restless much quicker when it is fully trained. *Doodles are a little similar to goons because they have no arms, just two legs but have two eyes. *Doodles are in the shape of a jellybean. *A doodle appears on the Quicksand and Trapdoor trading card. Gallery doodles_incbattle.gif|Toons can call their doodle in Battle to do Toon-Ups by doing a trick. pet_shop_doodleskindsx.jpg|The different Pet shops. Screenshot-Sun-Feb-12-19-04-01-2012-3325.jpg|An excited Doodle affectionatedoodle.png|An affectionate doodle. angrydoodle.png|An angry doodle while swimming. confuseddoodle.png|A confused doodle. AffectiFdoodle_Dancing.jpg|A affectionate Doodle dancing. Category:Estates Category:Doodles